


_Just_Relax

by SRMW



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, clara taking control and aiden letting her is just too damn good, its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMW/pseuds/SRMW
Summary: Aiden is reaching a breaking point and Clara is worried about him. She decides perhaps it would be a good idea if she took control for a little while, let Aiden relax completely. A little bit of special pampering is in order~





	

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo
> 
> first actual smut. Never written smut before so~ but you have to start somewhere so I'm sorry if it seems awkward af.
> 
> I can't get enough of these two~ wow!
> 
> I hope it's not too bad and that you enjoy!

The sound of frantic typing on a keyboard and the humm of the servers filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere of the bunker. In the middle of a flood of light that came from monitors sat Aiden, a frown plastered on his face and the tension in his shoulders so tense Clara could thrum it with her fingers.

She leaned against the steel banister, staring at Aiden as he frantically searched through ctOS looking for any fixer activity relating to himself.

“ _ **Fuck it!**_ ” he yelled out, slamming his fists onto the desk and standing up with such force that the chair was pushed towards where she stood. The monitors rattled and the desk groaned under the sudden harsh treatment, but Aiden could care less. He stood there, sucking in breath through gritted teeth, his anger and frustration reaching a boiling point.

Clara had walked up behind him, wheeling the office chair back to it’s original position- the seat lightly bumping against the back of his knees. He did not look back to see her, but instead sat himself back on the chair and resumed his work. 

Clara sighed softly, her gaze filling with worry as she watched him.  
“Aiden?”

“ _What_ , Clara.” He was hostile. Annoyed that someone had distracted him.

She sighed louder, allowing him to hear her, “Aiden, look at me.”

Aiden hissed, not looking away from the monitors for a second. “I’m _busy_ , Clara.” 

At this point Clara had had enough. Placing her hands on the chair, she swung it around so that Aiden faced her- his face blank, unamused.

“Aiden.” She cupped his cheek in her hand, not for long before Aiden shrugged away from her touch trying to turn back around before Clara grabbed his face, making him look at her. “Aiden, _mon amour_ \- your eyes are bloodshot. You haven’t slept for _days._ ”

Aiden did nothing but grimace, closing his eyes as if to will her away and let him carry on.  
“Aiden. _You’re going to burn out_!” The worry in her voice made him look up at her, seeing her eyes filled with a mixture of annoyance and worry made his gut twist. She wasn’t wrong, he felt like he was about to burn out. The weight on his shoulders of all the burdens of his current situation coupled with the stress and anticipation of a hit against him any minute was beginning to take its toll on him. Aiden rolled his shoulders forward, leaning into Clara’s touch.

“I know, Clara, but-” he pursed his lips together, “I _need_ to stay a step ahead of them.”

“No I know that, Aiden~” Clara rubbed her thumb against his stubble, resting her other hand on his knee, “but you need to take a break and relax.”

Relaxing was definitely a pass time Aiden was not familiar with: relaxing meant wasting valuable time when he could be preparing for an attack. But Clara was insistent- she wouldn’t stop until he gave into her wishes.

She was stubborn.

Just like him.

“Come with me~” Her smile was warm, it made her eyes light up and made Aiden’s heart flutter for a brief second.  
“Where to?” He sighed, allowing Clara to pull him up by his hand and guide him up the stairs of the bunker.  
She laughed softly, looking back at him with mischief in her eyes, the corners of her lips turning up in a devious smile, “To the bed.”

Aiden exhaled, confusion causing him to furrow his brows and shake his head, “Clara, I’m not going to sleep now if that’s what you-” he was cut off by Clara lightly pushing him down onto the mattress and her climbing on top of him.

“Oh, mon amour~ that’s the _last_ thing I was thinking~” her voice was sultry, “I want to help you relax, take your mind off of everything.” she leaned down to claim his lips, running her fingers down Aiden’s stomach, lifting the white t-shirt he wore to expose his torso.  
The sudden cool air combined with her teasing touches made his breath hitch, having to remind himself to breathe.

“Just lie back, Aiden~” she whispered, placing her hands on his chest, “Let me take over for a little~” her hands dragged down his exposed chest, her legs straddling his waist. 

“o- _Oh_ -?” Aiden coughed, unsure of the current situation. Letting her take control? He wasn’t used to not being in control- but perhaps… perhaps it would do him good to allow her to take over, let him relax completely. He placed his hands on her hips, the action receiving a grin from Clara before she placed her own hands over his and moving his hands to his sides.

“Uh-uh, Aiden~” she puckered her lips, fluttering her eyes innocently, “I don’t want you doing anything~”

“So what? I’m meant to lie here doing nothing?” he raised a brow, allowing his arms to rest by his sides like she wanted.

“Yes~” Clara cooed, planting another kiss on his lips, raising her hips to shuffle down his body.  
The overall idea of not having any control wasn’t completely unpleasant to Aiden. It was a new thrill to him.  
Clara touched him through his jeans, her fingers wrapping around his hardening cock. The sudden attention caused Aiden to jump slightly before relaxing into her touch, letting out a pleased sigh as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Her hands slid to his belt, unbuckling it before slipping his jeans off, leaving him just in his briefs and pulled-up shirt. Aiden watched her intently as she moved her hands over him, sucking his breath in when she suddenly worked him through the cloth of his briefs with her mouth. Using her hands, she slowly moved his briefs down, exposing him. Her eyes fixated on him before her, the green of his eyes had become more vibrant as his arousal heightened, the rapid rise and fall of his chest that he was trying to keep under check and the smattering of hair that led from his stomach down to his groin was all wonderful to look at- her lips twitched into a faint smile- he looked gorgeous and he was at her mercy.

Delicate fingertips danced across the tip of his cock, her nails lightly scraping against his sensitive flesh as she moved down his length before gripping him in her hand. Aiden hissed, turning his face to the side, trying to calm his breathing as she gripped him a little harder and her thumb rubbed against his slit.

“F- _fuck_ -” he rasped out, feeling his face heat up as she began pumping his length in her hand. But soon the sensation was replaced with something new, wet and warm as Clara took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue over and around the head of his length. He moaned, quickly biting his bottom lip to silence himself as he gripped the bed sheet with a fist.

She looked up for a second, the head of his cock coming out of her mouth with a soft ‘pop’, “Aiden, let me hear you.”  
“W- _what?_ ” he managed to huff out, flustered by her treatment.  
Clara raked her nails against his stomach, smiling provocatively at him, “I want to hear your moans- you’re keeping quiet, Aiden. No one is here, please,” She pumped him in her hand again, her other hand traveling up his side- his muscles twitching ever-so slightly from her fingertips, “ _moan for me please._ ”

He turned his face to the side, his cheeks burning hotter than before. Of course she’d ask for that, he thought. 

She resumed her work on him with her mouth, licking from the base of his length to the head before taking him all in her mouth.  
Aiden let out a soft moan, gripping the sheet again and gritting his teeth as waves of pleasure traveled down his spine. Clara smiled as his voice hit her ears, sucking him a little harder as payment. However her payment caused a spike in pleasure, Aiden couldn’t help but cry out louder, his moan filling the small shipping container the bed was in. 

He could feel her mouth move into a devious smirk around his cock.  
“Clara-” he moaned breathless, reaching out his hand to run his fingers through her hair. But Clara moved away, stopping her treatment and looking at him with a smirk, “nuh-uh, Aiden~ I told you,” She took his wrist in her hand, pinning it above his head, her nose brushing against his own. “I don’t want you doing anything.”

The pressure she was placing on his wrist wasn’t enough to keep it there if he decided to move against her, but he’d play along.

Her blue eyes reflected her growing arousal as she gazed at Aiden’s flushed face, his mouth agape letting out quiet ragged pants, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead and on his upper lip and his eyes hazed over with his own arousal.  
She watched raptly as he licked over his top lip, letting out a soft moan of discontent at the lack of attention he was receiving in a certain region. Clara let out a quiet chuckle at his moan of discomfort, deciding it was probably enough torture for him not being allowed to touch her and to not torture him anymore by not giving him a bit more attention.

Her black tank-top was pulled over her head, being thrown off to the side and onto the floor, soon her jeans, bra and underwear following suit. 

“You okay, mon amour~?” she asked, moving her legs over him to straddle his hips.  
Aiden deeply inhaled, letting out a soft ‘mhmm’, his eyes trailing over her body with adoration, starting low and moving up to meet her eyes.  
She dug under the mattress near his head, grabbing a condom and tearing the package open and rolling it onto his cock, Aiden leaning his head back as she did so, trying to calm his breathing. A small smile played on Clara’s lips as she gripped his length and guided him inside her. She let a soft sigh escape her lips as she fully sheathed herself on him, half-hooded eyes examining Aiden. He let out a gasp, gritting his teeth and clutching the sheets with both hands, finding it difficult to resist the urge to reach out and touch her like he usually did.

Clara raised her hips, slamming back down to provoke a sharp cry from Aiden whose moan thinned out into a low growl, “Clara-!” His hands twitched, but remained at his sides, biting his bottom lip harshly as Clara slammed down again, the roughness of her thrusts putting more friction on himself sparking pleasure in waves that washed over him.

She smirked wickedly, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself as she moved.  
“C- _Clara-_!” he panted, his brow furrowing.  
She nodded, batting her eyes at the panting mess of a man, “Yes~”  
“Slow down.” he flexed his fingers, smiling up at her, “I don’t want it to be over too fast.”

Laughter echoed in the room, as Clara nodded, leaning down to mold her mouth against his before breaking away giving him a warm smile. “Alright, Aiden~ anything for you~” she gave him one more kiss, licking his bottom lip with Aiden grunting in approval.

She rolled her hips forward, watching Aiden’s face relax into a contented state. Aiden watched her under half-hooded eyes as she moved on top of him, the pull on his flesh becoming more and more pleasurable, her fingertips dancing across his chest- igniting his skin as they went along. 

His wrist was tapped gently before she wrapped her fingers around it, picking his hand up.  
“I want-” she gasped, panting with a mixture of lust and pure love in her eyes, “ _Need_ you to touch me, please?”

Aiden smiled, reaching his hand out as she loosened her grip on his wrist, his thumb rubbing over her clit. “Like this?” he asked playfully, knowing fully that it was exactly what she wanted.  
Clara let out a moan, bowing her head low to look at him from under her eyelashes, “Y-yes~”  
She hummed in delight, continuing to roll her hips in a rhythmic motion while Aiden matched her motion with his thumb- occasionally pressing a little harder as he rubbed to see her face light up at the sudden change in stimulation.

He loved it.

“I-I’m sorry, mon amour~” she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders and arching her back as he continued to rub her, slowing down his pace when she stopped.  
“What are you sorry for?”

Clara huffed through her nose, “I wanted you to do nothing- so that you could--”

“Clara,” he interrupted her, placing his other hand on her cheek, “I _am_ relaxing. This is wonderful-” His smile was filled with warmth that reflected in his eyes as he gazed at her face.

His own smile was greeted with her own accompanied by hearty laughter. “I love you~” she whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips- Aiden’s hand travelling from her cheek to the back of her head, pushing her closer to deepen the kiss.

“I love you too, Clara~” he purred, brushing his nose against hers.

She raised her hips again, rolling them forward as she arched her back as pleasure sparked through her as he hit her in the perfect spot, combined with his touch.  
“You close?” he murmured, smirking when he heard her try to muffle a moan.  
Clara nodded, biting down on her bottom lip as she continued to move up and down on his length. The friction between them was beginning to edge Aiden closer to release as his breath quickened.  
“M-merde, Aiden!” Clara moaned, dropping her head, her hips twitching as she pulsed around him.  
Humming in satisfaction as she spasmed, Aiden let his hand stop its motions and rest on her hip, moving his hips to meet hers as he rode out her orgasm, seeking his own release now.

He snaked his hand to the back of her head, bringing her flushed face closer to his own, claiming her lips as he came, his motions slowing to a halt. He let out a soft gasp into her mouth as their lips stayed connected until he too had come down from his sex-induced high.

If they didn’t need air, Aiden would have happily stayed like that forever, but they had to part. Both chuckled softly amongst themselves, touching foreheads and gazing deep into each other’s eyes as they reveled in the afterglow.

“Did this help, Aiden?” she whispered, breathless, her fingers tangling in his hair as she held his head in her hands.  
He laughed softly, rubbing a thumb across her cheek affectionately, “Yes, it did.” Tilting her face down towards him again to place another kiss on her now slightly swollen lips, “Thank you~”  
Clara nodded, beaming as she stood up to clean up. Aiden watched as she rolled the condom off him, discarding it- his eyes watching how her hips swayed as she walked around the room to grab a towel and the clothes she usually slept in.

She held them up in her hand, “ _Should I--_?” alluding to if she should wear them or not.

Aiden scoffed, shaking his head, “I don’t really see the point, just come here.”  
The towel and clothes were dropped on to the floor.  
He sat up, opening his arms for her, an invitation which she gladly accepted as she wrapped her arms around him, his own arms embracing her tightly as he rested his face in her neck, breathing deeply.

Maybe relaxing wasn’t that bad. He thought as Clara climb onto the bed, the two of them rolling over, still in each other’s arms, to lie next to each other. 

“Thank you, Clara.” Aiden mumbled against her neck, hugging her closer to him. 

Clara smiled, running her fingers through his hair, “Anything for you, mon amour~”

_“I love you so much.”_

_“I love you so much too~.”_


End file.
